Scars of Leftover Memories
by El Dorado
Summary: WA 3 Post game. Virginia is feeling discontent with her life and begins to put her past into question. With a little help from Clive she delves into things she's forgotten. She doesn't discover what she wanted but the journey is not completely fruitless
1. Questioning

A small foot, coated in black velvet, scraped gently at the ground. The makeshift canvas was soon decorated with a 'V' and an 'I' and 'R' all very meticulously inscribed, until finally, her name was spelled completely. "Virginia Maxwell," she mumbled in her honeyed voice. A sort of half smile appeared on the young woman's face as she read her own name aloud. She paused, staring at her soot covered stocking. Then delicately, with one toe, Virginia carved a frail little question mark.

Seemingly content with her work, Virginia nodded. Then, in a sudden bout of melodrama, she flung herself back, hitting the ground with a thud. She clutched an old, faded photo in one hand, and had both her hands over her heart. Sighing rather uncharacteristically, she lifted the photo over her face so that it eclipsed her view of the sky.

Still grasping the photo in one hand she brought her other hand to her mouth. Clamping on the cloth with her teeth, Virginia removed her glove. She flexed her fingers as if they had just been relieved from some great constraint, before running them across the photo. Her touch lingered on one of the seven figures: a tall, smiling man with brown hair. Her sapphire eyes hazed with unshed tears and she murmured, "Daddy… why can't I remember anything?"

She twirled her hair around her finger, almost as if waiting for some kind of reply. There was no answer, and it made her feel foolish talking to a photo like that. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Virginia absentmindedly swiped at the tears that had begun to trail down her cheeks. It was ridiculous for her to cry over the past… Memories are nice… But when it comes right down to it they're just memories…

Virginia set the photo on her lap, and without looking, reached for her discarded boots. The others were probably looking for her and it'd be best if she went back… A scowl crossed her usually friendly features as her hands met with noting but thin blades of grass. She had set her boots aside nearby, so that she could reach them easily, without having to get up. However, she couldn't find them now… She turned, relying on her eyes in order to locate the missing shoes…

She scanned the small area around her with little success… she could not see where they had gone. Craning her neck to the point where it caused a slight twinge of pain, Virginia looked behind her. There she saw her boots, dangling inches away from her face, and she screamed, from shock and fear of ghostly apparitions.

Still screaming, Virginia flailed around, kicking and shouting. She turned away from the 'ghost' and clutching her head, yelled, "Go away!", "Help me!" and "Don't hurt me!" in varying degrees in intensity. The photo, which had found temporary home on Virginia's lap, was suddenly tossed into the air. It wafted slowly in the breeze…

Clive, who was very distressed by the chaos he had caused, dropped the boots and crouched over near Virginia. "It's me Clive!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a good shake. She calmed down slightly and turned to face Clive.

There was a moment of silence as Clive and Virginia stared at each other. A smile tugged at Virginia's lips… Clive had the strangest look on his face; it was a mixture of concern, amusement and something indescribable. To top it off, his glasses sat crookedly on his face and were in danger of falling off… However, in Clive's eyes, Virginia was no better. Her face was about as red as a tomato and her braid, though never particularly tidy, was in terrible shape. Both drifters attempted to stifle their urge to laugh: Virginia covering her mouth with an un-gloved hand and Clive using his legendary self-control. However, this became impossible as, by an amazing stroke of luck, the photo landed on Clive's head.

After laughing uncontrollably for a couple minutes, Clive waited patiently for Virginia to regain her composure. A brief two or three minutes later, Virginia's laughter became a giggle and finally ceased all together. Still smiling she remarked, "Wow, Clive you really scared me…"

"Yes, I'm incredibly sorry," began Clive apologetically, "I saw you sitting there, by yourself, so I decided to give you a small shock. I didn't exactly expect it to elevate into such a fiasco."

Virginia nodded. "It's okay… But can I ask you a question?" She waited for a brief nod from Clive before continuing. "Exactly how long were you standing there?"

"Not very long… just in time to see you reach for your boots... It was a spur of the moment thing… taking your boots I mean…" Clive paused as he cautiously reached for the photo which miraculously remained on his head. "I won't look at it if you don't want me too… But your possession is still nestled safely in my hair…"

Virginia shook her head. "No, its fine… you can look at it. It's not anything you haven't seen before."

Clive pulled the photo off of his head and stared at it. Virginia meanwhile, reached for her boots and began to put them on. Clive frowned slightly as he stared at the seven scientists in the picture. So it had been all an act… Virginia still missed her father after all… It was only natural. "Virginia?"

"Yeah?" Virginia did not look up at Clive but continued to struggle with her boots.

"You miss your father don't you?"

Virginia looked up almost immediately. "Umm… no… I mean of course but that's not exactly why I was staring at the picture if that's what you want to know…"

"It's not?"

"Nope"

"Well, then what is it?"

Virginia nervously wrung her dress in her hands. "Umm… It's kind of strange. You see I feel like I know those people. Like they were family… Like… Oh I don't know," she stuttered.

Clive nodded reassuringly. "It's a perfectly logical conclusion… You, as a young girl deeply attached to her father, would definitely accompany Werner to his workplace." Clive paused and gave a nervous sort of laugh. "Well, almost definitely. After all, nothing is absolute when it comes to umm… 'predicting' the past."

"Yeah…" Virginia looked up at Clive. "Doesn't it bother you though? Knowing that your memories… the very things that make you who you are, are no longer yours? Doesn't it bother you that you can't remember your past?"

"It does… I mean I do remember some things…"

"But is it enough?" questioned Virginia. "Are you content with the scraps the Yggdrassil incident left us?" Her voice was eager and filled with such urgency that Clive could not ignore the truth of her words.

Clive stared at the ground. "No I'm not… I'm not content."

"Me neither." Virginia finished putting on her boots with stubborn vigor. "And you know what… I've been thinking…" She moved to put on her rather soiled white glove. Her voice trailed off suddenly and she seemed to lose some of her confidence.

"Please continue," urged Clive gently. "I'd love to hear more about your theory."

Virginia smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. She paused taking a deep breath. "Well," she began, "I've been thinking about the Prophets. I can't help but feel that my quest for justice was nothing more than a waste of time. That it was selfish… but at the same time didn't help me at all."

Clive shrugged. "Sometimes you have to be selfish in order to get anything out of life... I'm afraid most people are incapable of selflessness…"

"Maybe, but I didn't get anything out of it. We shouldn't have killed them, Clive. They were the only ones who knew exactly what happened to this world. And more importantly, to me at least, was the fact that they knew my father and they might have known me…"

"Yes, they did know… they knew everything. I experienced much of the same feelings when it came to the destruction of the Hyades Library…"

"Oh, my goodness… We shouldn't have destroyed that either… It could have told us so much more… I'm so sorry Clive…"

Clive shook his head in disapproval. "Don't be so quick to apologize… If you had let me finish you would have realized that my statement had not been as accusatory as it sounded. I was going to say that I gave in because I realized that you were right."

"I was?"

"Yes, it was a matter of choosing knowledge or life. You chose life and that, despite what anyone may say, is everyone's priority."

"So our journey wasn't a waste?"

"No it wasn't. You did an excellent job as leader… I couldn't have done a better job myself."

Virginia's eyes widened in disbelief. Who was Clive kidding? He could have done way better… "That's not true…" she stuttered blushing slightly.

"Yes it is," asserted Clive, smiling kindly. "Now, if you're done beating your self up I can proceed to tell you what solution I've come up with."

"Really?!" questioned Virginia excitedly. She leaned over towards Clive. "I'm done beating myself up…" she announced.

Clive chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "It's not really ground breaking or anything…"

"Don't worry… I don't have any ideas so yours should really be a help," exclaimed Virginia brightly.

"Well, if I recall this correctly, your father had a journal which seemed to chronicle a lot of the Yggdrassil experiment… From what little I've seen of Werner, I'd judge him to be quite the family man. So it is quite possible that he included a bit of his more personal affairs within the book."

"You're right… a lot of his old stuff is still back home… I can look at that to jog my memories!" Virginia stood up and laughed. She extended her hand to Clive who still sat on the floor. "Come on Clive. Let's go to Boot Hill!"

Clive stared at her hand for a moment before taking it in his own. Virginia began to tug in an attempt to help Clive up but she felt the seasoned drifter tugging away. "What is it Clive?" she questioned.

"I want to warn you that the journey could be dangerous and advise you that such eagerness could be rewarded with disappointment."

"Don't be silly…" scolded Virginia laughing slightly. "Boot Hill isn't far off and nobody has been able to capture us yet…"

"That's not what I mean… I mean that uncovering your past may be a bit too much to handle."

"I know what I want, Clive. I'm not a child."

Clive nodded, finally allowing himself to be hoisted up. "If you are certain you want to begin this journey… then I am behind you one hundred percent."

There was not even a flicker of hesitation as she replied, "I'm certain."

Clive shrugged. He handed her the picture and she took it. "In that case lead the way… The others and I will follow… you are our leader after all…"

Virginia beamed at him. "Thank you Clive…" She looked around. She held up one hand and pointed in the direction of her homeland. "We'll get the others and go to Boot Hill…"


	2. Photos

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews… umm… I have bad news for Kuroneko7: this chapter gets a bit J/V ish. Another scrap of evil: I can't get this thing to indent properly. Oh well, and now for the disclaimer I forgot earlier. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Wild Arms trademark… **

Virginia pulled on the reins sharply, halting her snow white horse in its tracks. Behind her she could hear her comrades doing the same. The entrance to Boot Hill was right before them and Virginia was starting to feel slightly worried. After all, Clive's warning was a bit grave… and Clive was not often mistaken. However, it truly was too late to turn back… and only time would prove if she was wrong. Eyes set with determination, Virginia Maxwell jumped off her horse.

A few steps behind her, Jet scowled angrily. He didn't see why they had to search for Virginia's memories. Memories wouldn't help anyone in the long run… Virginia took a couple steps forward, as she slowly made her way towards her hometown. "Yo…" murmured Jet suddenly.

Virginia whirled around to face Jet. "Yes, what is it Jet?" questioned Virginia a bit angrily.

"Why are we doing this anyway…? I've said it before and I'll say it again… memories can't be sold for gella," mumbled Jet.

Virginia stared at Jet in disbelief. He could be so incredibly selfish sometimes. She fumbled angrily for some kind response to her sullen companion. She couldn't think of anything…

"Complaints don't have a high market price either… so why don't we all strive to be somewhat agreeable?" snapped Clive. Jet frowned but didn't say anything… he remembered how nasty Clive could be when he was ticked off…

Virginia looked towards Clive in a silent thank you. "Come on guys let's hurry okay?" she announced cheerfully. Gallows shrugged good-naturedly and Jet gave a brief nod.

Clive smiled. "Yes, time is of the essence… I suppose we should hurry."

Virginia nodded and began to lead the three other drifters into her hometown. All around her she saw familiar faces and places. However, she didn't stop even once as she approached the hill that lead to her house. Jet was getting a bit impatient already and she really shouldn't use his small moment of peace as an invitation to take her time. She smiled as she came to the door. Everything was the same… Aunt Shalte and Uncle Tesla had often told her that she could come home when she needed to rest her wings. This was definitely one of those times…

"So how's about we go in? Eh, leader?" questioned Gallows jokingly.

Virginia smiled. "Of course… sorry about that…"

"Apologies? Nah… it's no big problem… My feet are just killing me and your house truly does have the best chairs," stated Gallows.

Virginia laughed as she rapped on the door. "Don't worry we'll be doing tons of sitting… You know I expect you guys to help me look through my father's belongings…"

Gallows nodded. "Of course Virginia… As long as I get the special chair… you know the one right?"

Virginia nodded. "Yup… it's yours."

"My assistance… unlike Gallows', is unconditional… I'll take anyone of your wonderfully crafted chairs…" stated Clive.

Jet frowned. He could not believe they were talking about chairs. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'Idiots'. Virginia heard his little outburst and she instantly turned towards him.

"How about you Jet… Can I count on your help?" she asked excitedly.

Jet stared at her in silence. He instantly regretted saying anything. Why did he have to be put on the spot like this? "Well… Umm… I…"

"Why hello, Virginia…" came a cheery female voice.

Virginia beamed at her aunt. "Aunt Shalte!" she exclaimed as she hugged the woman standing in the doorway.

Jet sighed in relief. He was off the hook… for now.

"I heard you guys were horrible criminals. Of course, I didn't believe it but I worried about you getting caught… Isn't it risky for you to be here?"

Virginia smiled. "We've been able to slip out of tight situations before… we'll be fine…" She paused looking around. "Would you mind letting us in? My teammates are a bit restless…"

Shalte smiled. "Why of course not… Come in all of you…" She moved aside and all four drifters stepped in. Almost instantly Gallows claimed his chair. Shalte giggled. "Yes, well it seems Gallows is eager… What is it exactly you came home for…?"

"Well, we came to look at some of Daddy's old things…" answered Virginia.

"Oh I see… Well… I believe your uncle moved Werner's things upstairs… I'll bring them down if you'd like…"

Gallows stood up and smiled. "Miss, that won't be necessary… just show us where his stuff is we'll bring it down for you."

"My, isn't that sweet of you… My husband is away on business and it's so nice to have some helpful men around the house…" murmured Shalte.

Gallows nodded. "Clive you stay here and keep Virginia company…The sulky punk and me will get Werner's things…"

Jet seemed a bit angry but he followed Shalte up the stairs with no complaints. Gallows and the woman could be heard talking even as they disappeared from sight.

Clive chuckled as he stared at the stairwell. "Gallows truly is a gentleman… I don't know how he does it…"

Virginia smiled. "Yeah… but you're one too…"

Clive turned towards Virginia. "One what…?"

"A gentleman…"

"Oh, how silly of me… of course that's what you meant… Thank you."

Virginia laughed. "I should be the one thanking you…"

Clive frowned. "For what exactly…?" He motioned for Virginia to sit before taking the seat beside her.

"Well, for helping me figure out what to do… and for sticking up for me back there…"

Clive nodded. "Yes, Jet can be a little insensitive but he truly does care…"

"I wish he'd act like he did…" Virginia stared at the table idly tracing the wood patterns with one finger.

"We all do…"

Virginia opened her mouth, perhaps to ask what Clive he had meant, but clamped it shut as she heard the clatter of shoes coming down the stairs. She looked up from where she sat and smiled as she saw Gallows and Jet struggling with a large box…

"Jet, don't go so fast… walking backwards is not easy… Hey, cut it out…" complained Gallows as he almost tripped.

Jet smiled wryly and continued to plow down the stairs. "Come on Gallows, hurry up… it's not that heavy…"

"Easy for you to say… I'm carrying most of the weight… No, stop it…"

After many complaints, Gallows and Jet managed to lug the box down the stairs and with a simultaneous grunt both men placed the box on the table. Virginia laughed. "Thanks for bringing down daddy's things." She sat up in her chair and leaned over, peering into the box. She reached inside, almost hesitantly, then stopped. "Hey guys, where's my aunt?"

Gallows shrugged. "She stayed upstairs tidying up… She said she didn't want to get in our way," replied Gallows.

Virginia nodded. "I see…" She once again reached into the box moving aside various objects. "Hey guys, will you help me find Daddy's journal…? It's a red book…" Clive and Gallows nodded and they too stuck their hands into the box.

Everything was silent except for the rustle of objects banging against one another. Once in a while there laughter as two people grabbed the same item. Jet was growing rapidly annoyed. "How long does it take to find a dumb book…?"

"Well I don't see you helping…" muttered Gallows somewhat angrily. Jet sighed and approached the box. He plunged his hand in and quickly pulled it out. Surely enough, Jet had found a large red book.

"Here you go…" he mumbled as he tossed the book towards Virginia who was caught by surprise and unable to catch it. The red book hit the floor with a thud and a few pieces of paper slid out from it.

Virginia sighed. "Thank you Jet…" she mumbled a bit angrily. She crouched down, reaching for the book and the pieces of paper, which upon closer inspection were actually photos… Virginia smiled as she stood up. "Look guys… pictures…" She held up five photos in one hand and held the book in the other.

"Well, let's have a look at the photos…" suggested Clive.

Virginia nodded and set the book on the table. Everyone crowded around her… even Jet who was a little more than vaguely interested. She picked one photo and set the other's aside face down.

The picture was faded but was in incredible condition. Four pairs of eyes scanned the photo, and soon after three mouths burst into laughter. Jet was the exception… he gave a sort of snigger that couldn't quite qualify as laughter.

In the photo, a young girl with short brown hair was smiling brightly. A tall man was standing nearby clutching his knee. His expression was one of immense pain and his black hair was floating about him indicating that he had been moving. The little girl's foot was still raised in the air and her rather viscous kick had caused a young woman beside her to slump over in laughter.

Clive was the first to speak. "Virginia is that you?" he pointed to the little girl and Virginia nodded.

"Yeah… and I think that's Leehalt… the man who I kicked. And the woman has to be Melody…"

"Yes, she looks very different but I'd recognize that ugly sneer anywhere…" mumbled Clive.

Gallows chuckled. "I think seeing Melody is not the best thing for Clive… Why don't I choose the next one?" Virginia nodded and Gallows smiled.

He touched each of the four remaining photos one by one, as if he was feeling vibes from each one. Finally, he selected one. He held it up happily. "See? No Melody…"

It was true, Melody was absent from this photo. In fact… this picture looked much older than the other one. There were only three people, all three standing. They were all young… probably in their teens. There were two young men, both smiling and a young woman who seemed happy as well.

There was a brief moment of silence. Finally, Jet spoke up. "It's Werner, Leehalt and your mother," he stated.

Virginia nodded energetically. "Yes, that's right… They were all friends at one point… At least I think so…"

"They're smiling. They must be having a good time so yeah, they're friends," said Jet with as much cordiality as he could muster. Virginia nodded a bit surprised by Jet's behavior. "I get next choice…" Jet reached for a photo and unceremoniously held it up.

Clive frowned. Melody had once again reared her not particularly ugly head. She was furious and looked like she was ready to kill someone. Malik, who even back then seemed a bit unfocused, was standing right behind Melody and was holding her against him.

Gallows frowned. "Look at the little perv… feeling up Melody."

Jet sighed in annoyance. "He's not copping a feel on her… he's restraining her from lunging at this guy right here…" He pointed at the man and paused… Who was that guy anyway?

"Clive!" exclaimed Virginia suddenly.

"Yes, what is it?" questioned Clive a bit startled by her outburst.

"No… Clive," she repeated pointing to the photo. "That man is Clive…"

Jet stared at the photo. "Green hair… I always thought you dyed it that color…"

Clive laughed. "No it's just as natural as your silver hair… that is assuming _you_ haven't dyed it that color."

Jet scowled. "Nah… it's natural all right…"

"Well, now that we've cleared that mystery up… I suppose it's my turn. I do hope I don't offend anyone with my choice… I haven't cast Hox Pox on myself in a while… and I'm afraid I'm notorious for my bad luck..." stated Clive.

"Just chose…" commanded Jet.

Clive smiled and nodded. He picked a photo from the remaining two. He held it up. Virginia gave a little gasp, Gallows roared with laughter, Clive smiled and Jet blushed.

Virginia and her father stood in front of a tank which housed none other than their silver haired companion. Virginia, who looked to be about ten years old, tugged at her father's pants leg, and pointed at the boy. Jet was submerged in water and looked exactly as he did then… however, he was shirtless… he was only clad in a pair of blue boxers.

"Wow… Jet you were holding out on me… You're ripped…" yelled Gallows laughing. "You could have carried Werner's things down the stairs by yourself…" Jet did not reply but he did growl.

"Uhh… I was telling my father how I liked his hair…" mumbled Virginia.

"Are you starting to remember your past…?" questioned Clive.

"Yeah, well I remember that much…" replied Virginia.

"You liked my hair…?" asked Jet in a tone Virginia had never heard him use.

"Uh… of course I like your hair…"

"I said 'liked' not like…"

Virginia laughed nervously. "Well, guys it's time for the last picture." She reached for it and held it up for all to see.

It was a large group photo with tons of people in it. Everyone instantly recognized the girl who sat on Werner's shoulders to be Virginia. The other six scientists were easily recognized too… Clive, he was there… Jet was visible from his tank… But there were two people who were unknown…

"That's Catherine and my Professor…" mumbled Clive.

"So I did know you before…" whispered Virginia. "Both of you…" She paused glancing at Gallows. "I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"No, it's fine… I was probably going through some horrible hormonal changes back in Baskar..." replied Gallows.

"Uh, what do you say we call it a day? I'm sure Aunt Shalte won't mind if we stay one night…" stated Virginia, speaking quickly. She leaned over, gathering the discarded photos and placing them inside the red book. "I'll see you guys in the morning…"

Gallows nodded standing up. "I call the bed on the right…" he exclaimed. However, Jet had already bounded up the steps… Gallows ran up angrily. "Hey wait…"

Clive smiled slightly but turned back to Virginia. "Are you going to read it?" he asked.

Virginia nodded. "Yeah, I will… I'm really eager to find out more about my past…"

"You don't sound eager…"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed… that's all…"

"Well either way… I wish you luck…"

"Thank you…"


	3. Late Night Present

**Author's Notes: After a week of being plagued by writer's block I bring you this the supposed last chapter of this fic. I could drag it out longer but I think this'll do fine. The chapter title is a bit suggestive… But I just like to mislead people I suppose. After all this story is only rated PG… Enjoy!**

Virginia leaned close to the book, staring at the tattered pages with a sense of scrutiny. It was almost impossible to read the writing; the ink was smudged by constant fingering… either that or Werner's handwriting was terrible. Virginia chuckled at the thought. She read on, mumbling quietly to herself. She narrowed her eyes, not only from the exertion of reading but from a slight anger. Why couldn't she remember these wonderful things?

Still, she couldn't feel completely angry. After all, she did remember a little bit… and besides, the stories were pretty amusing within themselves. Virginia was right in the middle of reading about Leehalt's elaborate Valentine's Day scheme when she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She instantly snapped the book shut, almost crushing her fingers between the pages. Virginia found herself panicking for a moment, and she tugged furiously at the hem of her nightgown. None of the others had ever seen her like this… the wasteland was no place for frilly things like the silky lavender nightgown she now wore. After panicking for a while Virginia settled for standing up and clasping the book to her chest. That way the nightgown fell just a few inches above her knees and its rather revealing neckline was concealed. She smiled, adjusted her hair and faced the staircase, ready for anyone who decided to join her.

Virginia breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Clive walking down the stairs. Clive had always been the mature one… still she couldn't help but blush at the man's appearance, for Clive was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and his signature glasses… he wasn't by any means unattractive. However, she still felt more at ease. She placed the book down on the table and smiled. "Hello Clive," she greeted.

Clive smiled. "We really do have to stop meeting like this," he mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Virginia nodded. "Just think of what the others would say…" she paused thoughtfully. "I can just imagine Gallows now…" She cleared her throat then continued in a voice four times deeper than her usual tone, "Whoa, looks like the punk has some competition from Clive…" Virginia grinned and Clive laughed. "Though I can't really imagine what Jet would say…"

Clive shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly. "Probably something profane… I'll tell you he's very jealous when it comes to you."

Virginia's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment. "Really?" she stuttered.

Clive chuckled. Virginia gave him a slightly reproachful look. "Forgive me… I did not realize I was revealing some great unknown secret. I figured it was as painfully obvious to you as it was to all of us. Then again you weren't present when the infamous argument occurred."

"What argument?" questioned Virginia.

"Well, it all started with one of Gallows' lewd comments… Jet apparently didn't like the fact that he had complimented, in his own indiscreet manner, your beauty. The argument the followed was nothing more than a series of insults."

Virginia put her hands on her hips. "So that's what you guys are up to… Men are all idiots…"

Clive adjusted his glasses. "I plead that you be a bit less hasty in making that generalization… Many men are quite sensible…"

"Yeah well, do me a favor and point them out to me when you see them…" She paused then gasped. "You do know I wasn't including you in that category? I don't really see you as a man."

Clive raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to rephrase that statement…?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Umm… okay let's see. I know that you're a man and you're obviously hot." She blushed as she realized what she had said. "But it's like when people tell me that my father is good-looking. I can't really say that he isn't but at the same time I can't say that he is. You're like family." She paused and smiled. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…"

Clive shrugged. "There's no harm done…"Virginia nodded and both drifters were silent. Clive glanced around eyes finally resting on the all too familiar red book. "Ah, I see you've begun reading Werner's journal."

Virginia nodded placing her hand on the book. "Yeah… I… well… it's a bit strange. I can't explain how I feel exactly." She paused looking around. "You know Jet and Gallows have a tendency of sneaking up on people… I don't know if I feel comfortable talking here."

Clive smiled wryly. "It's a grave thing when you don't feel comfortable in your own home… but if you truly feel that way, I suppose it can't be helped. Will you allow me to accompany you outside?"

"Outside?" exclaimed Virginia. "Like this?" She pointed to her nightgown.

"I don't see the harm… small towns such as Boot Hill and Humphrey's Peak seldom have night wanderers… I don't believe we'll be seen. Besides if I can go out in my current state of undress you should be fine."

Virginia giggled as she stared at Clive. "I guess you're right… let's go."

Clive nodded and headed for the door. Virginia grabbed the book and followed him. Clive pushed the door, and it creaked loudly causing the party of two to cringe. He looked both ways in an almost comical gesture of caution. "Is it safe to press forward, leader?" he questioned dramatically.

Virginia nodded, laughing. "Yes I think it's safe," she replied.

Clive nodded and stepped outside shivering slightly. "It's a bit cold…" he complained somewhat bitterly.

Virginia shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door gently. "I happen to like it. It's nice and crisp and cool."

"Yes, well I'm a summer person myself." He paused turning to Virginia. "So where exactly do you want to go leader?"

"Umm… how about the graveyard? It may sound a bit morbid but I like it there."

"It's fine. I was thinking of going there myself." He walked towards the graveyard and Virginia followed close behind. He strolled from tombstone to tombstone idly touching each one. "Would it be disrespectful if we were to sit?" he asked.

Virginia shook her head. "I'm sure Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind if we sat near their graves. They'd want us to be comfortable."

Clive nodded as he sat near the grave which was dedicated to Werner Maxwell. Virginia plopped down on her knees as she smoothed down her nightgown. "So are you comfortable enough? I'd like for you to me about your experience while reading Werner's account of the past," stated Clive after a moment.

"Yes I am." Virginia patted the hard red cover. "I can't understand some of it… but what I do understand I don't really like."

"Why not?"

"Well I like it… but it's strange knowing that your own past is a mystery. It makes the book seem like fiction rather than a diary," she replied sadly.

"Has it helped at all? Do you remember anything?" questioned Clive urgently.

"Yeah, I do remember some things…. But it's also kind of depressing. I start remembering all the good times with the Council and then I realize that they're all gone. It makes me regret killing the Prophets…"

"That's a completely natural feeling… people should always regret taking the life of another person. There seldom is a justification for murder… It wasn't right but yet it had to be done. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do…"

"One cannot change the past, no matter how hard they may try. You do realize that your memories with us are now a part of your past… they are written in stone. However, you have a choice to make now…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do want to continue reading the book?"

Virginia was silent as she flipped through the pages. There truly was no point in reading it if made her feel depressed. Then again it couldn't hurt… Her cerulean eyes widened as she came up with a solution. "Clive?"

"Yes, what is it? Have you decided?"

Virginia nodded. "I've decided that I won't read the book anymore… because it makes me feel sad… But I've also decided that I'll give it to you… the book and the photos."

"You'll give it to me?" questioned Clive stuttering slightly. Virginia nodded brightly. "I'm flattered but I can't accept the pictures or the book… they're rightfully yours."

"No go ahead… think of it as borrowing them. Maybe one day I'll take a look at them again. Until that day, you can keep it. I know you'd like to have it so don't let politeness prevent you from taking it."

Clive smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll accept it." He leaned over towards Virginia and gently took the book. He pulled away for a moment then as an afterthought, leaned towards Virginia again. He hugged her and gave her brief kiss on the cheek causing Virginia to turn five shades of red. Clive chuckled. "Honestly Virginia, don't get so embarrassed. We're practically family; such displays of affection are allowed."

Virginia nodded as she gently touched her cheek. "I know, I was just shocked… It was very unexpected…"

"I do hope you'll forgive me, I didn't mean to shock you…"

"No don't apologize… it was nice."

"Whoa, looks like Jet's got some competition!" roared a voice that was instantly recognized as Gallows. Virginia immediately stood up, running to hide behind a gravestone… the last thing she needed was for Gallows to see her like this.

"Shut up… Clive could be her father," mumbled Jet as both he and Gallows approached the cemetery. Both were fully dressed, they apparently had time to put on their clothing, meaning the spying was not a spur of the moment thing. Yes, Virginia noted, eyes narrowing in anger, Jet even had time to put on his strange scarves… Virginia gasped… she was wrong before. Jet was the last person she wanted to see her like this. She crouched down further behind the tombstone. However, there was nothing she could do; both men where now standing a mere four feet away form her.

"Everyone please settle down…" pleaded Clive as Jet and Gallows continued bickering. Somewhere behind him he could hear Virginia praying to various guardians that she would not be seen. He turned towards her. "Virginia there's really no need to hide… we're all friends here. Besides I'm sure they've already spotted you." Virginia sighed and finally relented, stepping out from her hiding place. "As for you Jet… I didn't mean any harm by what just happened, I simply…"

Jet held up a hand, silencing the sniper. "Don't explain… You're pretty trustworthy. It's that big oaf that I don't trust." He pointed at Gallows before murmuring "I don't care anyway."

Clive chuckled. "Thank you… but I don't think Gallows is all that treacherous either…"

Jet scowled. "Whatever…"

Virginia frowned as the whole party grew silent. "Hey guys why are we all so tense?" she asked breaking the silence.

Gallows shrugged. "It's because the punk and I don't know what's going on here."

Clive nodded. "Fair enough… Let's see, Virginia has just given me Werner's journal because she was unprepared to read it…" He turned towards Virginia. "That's about all isn't it?" Virginia nodded and Clive turned back to his original audience. "Yes, that's about it."

"…Unprepared to read it… you're gonna read it later right?" questioned Jet suddenly.

Virginia nodded. "Yes much later."

"Well when you're ready, I wanna read it with you."

Virginia stared at Jet strangely. "Why…?" Jet was silent and Clive chuckled lowly to himself. Virginia paused thoughtfully. "Oh my god, is it because you can't read? Because I've always kind of figured that you couldn't but I thought you'd get mad if I said it…"

"I can read…!" shouted Jet angrily. Virginia looked shocked.

"Well than why do you want to read it with me?" she questioned.

Jet seemed to shrink down in an attempt to hide behind his scarves. Virginia even thought she could see a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks. He was completely silent.

"I think what Jet meant," began Clive, "Was that while he is perfectly capable of reading the book by himself he'd like it better if he could read it with you… isn't that right Jet?"

Jet stared at Clive with a mixture of gratitude and resentment. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Well… I… umm… Of course I'll…" Virginia stopped rambling and taking a deep breath said, "Yes."

"So that means you two are a couple now!" announced Gallows jovially. Jet twitched convulsively and Gallows, in a safety precaution learned through experience, sprinted away. Jet was after him in a moment.

Clive chuckled even as a worried expression crossed his features. "I'm afraid I may have to stop another one of their brawls…" He stared at the book in his arms. "Would you mind holding this for me?" Virginia shook her head. He handed her the book and followed after the other two drifters.

Virginia stared at the book she held in her hands. She flipped through the pages idly. This was her father's book and she had given it to Clive… Still, somehow it didn't bother her. It was still fairly empty and Virginia considered letting Clive document their adventures… It'd be perfect…

Gallows suddenly gave a particularly pained scream and Virginia looked towards her three companions. Clive, who seemed slightly distressed by the caliber of violence taking place, attempted to pry Jet's hands from where they were snuggly coiled around Gallows' neck. All three men were making a lot of noise and Virginia wondered how long her aunt would manage to stay asleep. She smiled at them fondly. Yes, she'd have to let Clive document their adventures…

Virginia smiled once again, turning towards the giant tombstone dedicated to her father. She knew that her father was not really buried anywhere near the tomb but somehow felt that the cemetery was a connection between her and him. She held the book close to her heart and mumbled, "Thanks for everything Daddy…"


End file.
